Disconnectable joint busbars are commonly used in electrical power transmission networks in urban environments. The busbar includes a body with two or more connection features (e.g., thread bores in or posts or lugs extending from the body) and an electrical insulation layer covering the body. Electrical power cables to be spliced are provided with a cable termination lug or connector. Each cable termination lug is disconnectably and reconnectably secured to a respective busbar lug by a bolt or the like, for example.
Disconnectable joint assemblies as described above are useful in urban network applications where a utility may need the ability to disconnect a joint to sectionalize a piece of cable for repair, for example. By way of example, a bad or damaged cable may be disconnected from the busbar to remove the cable from the circuit in a quick and efficient manner, and then reconnected to the busbar after the repair is made.
In order to protect the joint, cable, busbar and cable terminal lug from the environment (e.g., moisture) and to protect technicians from the electrically energized components, joint sleeves are employed. Typically, the joint sleeve is a resilient, relatively stiff push-on sleeve formed of EPDM rubber. A splice sleeve retainer may be provided to prevent or inhibit the joint sleeve from sliding off from the busbar.
Power distribution connections as discussed above are typically housed in an above-ground cabinet or a below-grade vault, manhole or box. As a result, the space available for positioning and handling the busbar connection may be confined and the connection may be subjected to environmental moisture and other contaminants.